1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a swimming pool diving tower the height of which may be adjusted by means of hydraulic lifting device and which has a well-like foundation, anchorage or the like and a diving board which may be moved by the lifting device, of the type in which the lifting device is situated in the foundation.
2. Description of Prior Art
Hydraulically height adjustable diving towers are known in which a platform comprising a steel frame construction having a decking may be raised by means of two or three hydraulic lifting cylinders and may be secured at the desired height, also by means of the cylinders. Due to their light construction using open profiles such diving towers are not sufficiently rigid for diving and tend to vibrate. These characteristics have made it necessary to progress from constructions having only one cylinder to constructions of the mentioned type having two or even three cylinders, which by their nature are technically complex and expensive. Steel structures also do not fit in well architectually with the usual concrete design and construction employed in swimming pools.